


Visits, Perhaps

by Flame of Arnor (TherKnitRanger)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TherKnitRanger/pseuds/Flame%20of%20Arnor
Summary: Yoda never enjoyed visits by Jedi from the Arda Alliance to the Temple on Coruscant





	Visits, Perhaps

Yoda never enjoyed visits by Jedi from the Arda Alliance to the Temple on Coruscant, vanishingly rare though they were. The eldest, longest lived, remember times, battles, wars, from before current incarnation of the Order existed. Even the youngest, smallest of Ardan Knights had old eyes, marked by years of fighting a war without end. Despite most emphatically being Light, they all to the last celebrated their individuality and unique strengths, and actively encouraged Attachments, though duty is always first. And all of them, each and every one, highly disapproved of how he had changed the Code.

Perhaps he should not have hidden the knowledge of Ardan Jedi from the young, bold Qui-Gon, ever following the “Whims of the Force”, then later the young, despairing Obi-wan, trying to guide a too-old boy, shaped by slavery, overflowing with the Force. How would have things have turned out if he had not refused Olórin’s “interference” in the training of, Jinn, Kenobi, or Skywalker. Would they have listened, learned the lesson the Force was attempting to impart? Perhaps they would not have needed the lesson. Meditations for another time, perhaps. He has arrived and must build a shelter. Nights on Dagobah are long and dark.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for these came to me as I was working on an Elven Jedi costume for Dragoncon this year.


End file.
